


Confession

by quinngrey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which these idiots admit feelings for each other weeks before the final battle.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was going to be smut but then it developed a plot. Next: established relationship first time.
> 
> No beta, we die like Glenn.

Lance clashing against sword, Felix glared up at Sylvain as they went at each other once more. They had been sparring for the better part of two hours, exhausting themselves trying to simulate prolonged combat. A half step back, centering his weight to counter for the other’s height advantage, he pulled back just enough to throw Sylvain off balance before swinging his sword forward with as much energy as he could muster until the redhead was finally knocked back onto the ground. 

It wasn’t often that Sylvain was convinced to train at all, but with the upcoming battle against Edelgard and the Imperial forces less than a fortnight away, Felix had guilted him into it. That stupid promise would be the death of him. He was panting as he looked up at Felix, who was obviously struggling to keep up as well though he’d never admit it. 

Felix scoffed as Sylvain dropped his lance and held his hands up in surrender. “In battle, you’d give up so easily? That’s how you die, you fool,” he chided, though it came out a bit more winded than he’d like. 

“In battle, no,” Sylvain countered,. “But we need a break Fe..”

Groaning in frustration, his muscles starting to ache told him Sylvain was right, but he still had so much anxious energy he needed to burn off. If he couldn’t prove himself in this final battle, what good was he? He had to be strong enough to make sure that each of their friends survived, not willing to risk losing anyone else he cared for. 

“Come on, Fe. Let’s grab something to eat, flirt with some babes,” he started, pushing himself up from the ground and brushing the dirt and dust from his clothes. “We can train more tomorrow.. or maybe in a couple days when I can feel my arms again,” he laughed. 

“I do not want to ‘flirt with some babes’,” Felix replied, hearing the bitterness in his tone even as he said it. That was the last thing he wanted right now. They had been getting closer these last few months and every single ‘babe’ that Sylvain spoke to made Felix’s chest tighten. 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, already having anticipated this response, though he didn’t quite understand why his friend was so against it. “Fine then I’ll flirt with you and we can call it a night,” he winked, teasing. 

Whipping around, Felix’s hands hit against Sylvain’s chest, shoving him away in annoyance. “Why can’t you ever take anything seriously?”

“I am serious, Felix,” Sylvain sighed, dramatic as he put his hand over his heart. “You know there’s no one but you.”

“Then act like it, you idiot,” Felix snapped before his brain caught up with his mouth. He turned away and started to stalk off toward the weapons rack, figuring it would take the redhead several seconds to piece together his meaning.. if he managed to piece it together at all. 

For as dumb as he could be, Sylvain was smarter than he acted. He just hadn’t expected Felix to say that. He shook his head, trying to wrap around the words, his feet already carrying him after the other. Hand reaching out, he grabbed the top of Felix’s arm to stop him, frowning a little. 

“Felix?”

“Shut up. Just go away and go flirt and eat and whatever else you do. I’m going to oil the weapons and go to bed,” he said, harsh and cold as he kept his face turned pointedly away. 

“Felix,” Sylvain repeated, walking around to the front of him with his brow knit in thought. “Come on, don’t be like that. At least look at me.”

The swordsman narrowed his eyes and looked at Sylvain, jaw clenched and body tense. “What?”

Stupid Sylvain with his stupid hair and stupid sincere expression being stupid tall and stupid handsome. Felix wanted so badly to hate him, he really did. He had spent years convincing himself that he did. Especially after Glenn died, when he was pushing everyone away. He had told himself that if he let himself get close to anyone else, he’d just lose them too. That was the reality of their lives. There was always a battle, and having too many friends was a liability. He had to focus on his training, not his relationships, platonic or otherwise. 

Sylvain took in Felix’s face, frowning slightly at how tense he had gotten. He wanted to make a joke, lighten the mood, but he was getting better at realizing when it was a good time and when it wasn’t. Right now, it was definitely the wrong time. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered it before. Him, Felix, Dimitri, and Ingrid had all been friends since they were kids, and each in turn he had developed crushes on them all. But Dimitri was the prince and Ingrid had Glenn. Even after Glenn died, she was more like a sister to him anyway. 

But Felix had been different. They had always been closest until Glenn. When Felix started pushing him away, he gave the other boy space. Even when things with Miklan got worse at home, he tried not to bother Felix too much. He had always felt something stronger for him than the others. It was harder to be apart. 

When they all went to the monastery, it had been harder to rebuild that relationship than he had ever expected. But slowly they had gotten close and those feelings from their youth began to return to him. Sylvain had pushed them to the side, however, figuring a friendship was enough. Felix wasn’t interested in dating and there were plenty of other fish in the sea. 

But now Felix stared at him and behind the usual annoyance there was something else. Fear? ...Hope?

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to—“

Sylvain’s hand had found the back of Felix’s head as he leaned in, pressing their lips together as he threw himself into the flames and hoped that he wouldn’t come out burned. 

Shock widened Felix’s eyes, freezing as he had felt the hand in his hair tighten, another hand pulling him closer by a firm touch against his lower back. While there was still ample room to move away if he so chose, well, Felix instead felt his brow furrow, his eyes closing as he tentatively kissed back. 

It wasn’t a long kiss by any means, but goddess, it made Felix’s heart race. As Sylvain pulled away, his lips stayed slightly parted, blinking open his eyes in confusion. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head as if to clear it of the jumbled mess that it so quickly became. 

“Don’t play games with me, Syl,” he managed, icy as he could muster though somehow lacking his usual edge. “I’m not one of your little girlfriends.”

“I’m not playing anything,” Sylvain flinched at the accusation. “You know me better than that, don’t you? I mean come on... I didn’t think—“

“You’re right. You didn’t think. You never think, Sylvain,” Felix sighed, exasperated as he averted his gaze. “You’re so… frustrating. Are you done? Because I don’t want to do this. You’re not taking this, or me, seriously.”

Sylvain’s hands both came up to take hold of Felix’s arms so he couldn’t turn and try to run away again. “I am. Felix, I’ve loved you since we were eight but you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Of course I did you fool,” Felix snapped, his ears reddening at the tops in embarrassment. “Don’t say things like that.. don’t say things you do not mean.”

“Look at me, Fe,” he pleaded, fingers coming up to turn the other’s jaw so that he couldn’t look anywhere else. “I mean every word.”

There was a long pause, Felix trying to read Sylvain’s body language for signs that this was some elaborate joke, but there was none. “Prove it.”

Sylvain’s lip quirked into a slight smile at that, leaning in again and pressing their foreheads together. “Say you’ll be mine, then.”

“I’m.. yours if I am the only one who is yours. I will not share you, Sylvain..”

“Then we’ll be just each other’s then,” he agreed, tilting his head a bit once more and kissing Felix again. 

The kiss was short again, Felix sinking into it only a moment before pushing Sylvain away. “Stop that. We’re in public,” he scolded, unable to help the slight smile all the while. 

Sylvain grinned at that, hands up in surrender as he took a step back. “Fine, fine. But how about when we aren’t in public?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“That’s not a no?”

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @_quinngrey


End file.
